Warming Each Other In Winter
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: My Christmas Themed Harry and Hermione story: ONESHOT Harry and Hermione 'Warm Each Other Up' in the snow. Get your minds out of the gutter!


**A/N – I was going to post this Christmas Eve, but I'm not sure I'll be here, so, here you have my Christmas Day Oneshot…5 days before Christmas :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter, as I've said countless times before…**

**Warming Each Other In Winter**

It was Christmas morning and the Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty, save for one seventh year student who was currently sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, reading a book sent to her by her parents.

If you didn't know already, this was Hermione Granger. Head Girl, brightest witch of her age and best friends with Harry Potter. The latter of which had just leapt down the last couple of steps leading up to the boys dormitories. Hermione looked round as he entered only to be pulled out of her seat by her shoulders and pulled to the window.

"Harry what-"

"Look!" he cried, smiling. "Snow!" Hermione looked too and gasped. The grounds of Hogwarts were completely covered in a white blanket and the Black Lake, from what she could see, was frozen over.

"Can we open presents yet?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hermione raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Excited, are we?" Harry nodded frantically and let Hermione lead him over to the tree where their presents were stacked in small piles.

"Those ones are yours, and these are mine." Harry nodded and pushed his and Hermione's presents over to the sofa so that they could sit. Hermione took a seat next to him and he passed her a present.

"You can open first."

"Are you sure?" Harry smiled and nodded, so Hermione looked down at the present to see who it was from. The messy scrawl told her that it was from Ron and she carefully tore open the paper, to find that, unsurprisingly, Ron had got her a book. She smiled and picked up one of Harry's presents before handing it to him. Harry ripped off the paper excitedly without even looking who it was from and found a box of chocolates and a figure of the Chudley Cannons Seeker.

"S'pose this is from Ron," he said, searching around the wrapping paper for the tag that would confirm this.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "It's from Ron." Harry put it on the floor beside him and picked up another present from Hermione's pile.

"This one's from Fred and George," Hermione said, worriedly. "Do you think it's safe to open it?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't send you anything dangerous," Harry replied. Hermione gently tore open the wrapping of the present, throwing it on top of her previous piece. She then opened the box that had been inside and jumped when a Christmas song started to play. Harry was bobbing along to the music, thoroughly enjoying himself and was highly disappointed when it stopped. On the lid of the box a picture materialized and Harry recognised the twins faces.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione. We didn't think you'd much appreciate any of the other things we were going to send you," George said, smiling.

"So we thought we'd just send you a box of chocolates-"

"-and before you say anything-"

"-they aren't dangerous-"

"-though from what Ginny tells us about your thoughts on a certain guy-" (Hermione turned bright red at this point)

"-you _could _use some of that potion we were going to give you."

"She wouldn't," Hermione said, her mouth hanging open.

"Wouldn't what?" Harry questioned.

"-but honestly, they're harmless-"

"-oh, and we know you'll be there Harry-"

"-so Merry Christmas, I think you'll like your present-"

"-one of our new products."

"Enjoy each others company-"

"-we know you will." With that, that two of them disappeared and Hermione slammed the lid shut as Harry went to take a chocolate.

"Do you seriously think that Fred and George would do nothing to these chocolates?" she asked.

"Well, probably not."

"Exactly."

Hermione reached for another present, hesitating slightly when she realised that it was hers to him. Harry took it off her and read the tag, smirking.

"Your present to me?"

"Yeah." Harry excitedly opened it and studied it curiously.

"It's a journal. I thought…you know…if you ever needed somewhere to write all your thoughts down and such…It's err…voice activated and password protected," she explained, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What's the password?" Harry questioned.

"That's up to you. Whatever you want it to be I suppose." Harry looked up at her and smiled before bringing the journal up to his mouth.

"Hermione." The journal clicked open and Harry flicked through the empty pages before locking it again.

"A password we won't forget," he said, cheerfully.

"We?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and you. I don't mind you reading it. I tell you everything anyway."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione kissed his cheek and then let him hand her another present.

They spent the rest of the morning opening presents, getting their usual jumpers and such from Mrs. Weasley, boxes of Chocolate from Ginny and various other things from other people. It was while they were sitting eating chocolates that Harry pulled something out from under his robes and eyed it nervously.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking over at him. Harry looked up at her.

"It's err…your present," he replied, holding it out to her.

"But you already gave me your present-"

"That was…the first part of it. I got you this too."

"You didn't have to, Harry," Hermione said, taking it off him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He watched as she gently ripped the paper open to reveal a jewellery box. Hermione looked up him curiously before opening it.

"Harry…" she breathed, pulling the locket out of the box.

"I-I wasn't sure whether you'd like it or not, I-I mean I've never seen you wear jewellery since the Yule Bull, but I don't suppose that counts," Harry rambled. "I mean if you don't like it-" Hermione cut him off by reaching over and pulling him into a hug before pulling back and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she whispered, running her fingers over the locket in the box. The front was engraved with the letter 'H' and then in smaller letters, the rest of her name.

"Open it." Hermione looked up at him and then did as she was told. On the right side there was a picture of the two of them and on the left there was a small piece of folded up parchment. Hermione pulled it out.

_Hermione, _

_Thank you for always being there when I needed you. _

_I know that sometimes I'm not the best friend you deserve, but you don't ever turn your back on me and I owe you everything. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Tears were glistening in Hermione's eyes as she looked up at Harry.

"This must have cost you a fortune to get this done, you know I can't accept this," she said, holding it in her hand for him to take. Harry reached out and closed her hand around it.

"Yes, you can, and you will. Do you want me to put it on?" Hermione nodded and Harry shuffled round on the sofa so that he was sitting behind her. She handed him the necklace and moved her hair out of the way for him. Harry reached round and put the locket on before clipping it together at the back. Hermione ran it through her fingers and then leaned back into her best friend as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry, this is beautiful, thank you so much."

"It's alright." The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while but Harry broke it by suggesting they go and visit Hagrid and thank him for their presents. Hermione agreed and kissed Harry on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

----

The two of them decided to skip breakfast, knowing that Hagrid will have made some anyway and would probably offer them some of that, even if it wasn't the nicest food they'd ever tasted. Harry was the first to leap out of the front doors of the castle into the snow and Hermione laughed at him from the top step. Harry picked up a handful of snow and Hermione screamed and shielded herself with her hands as he threw it at her.

"Harry James Potter! You _are _going to pay for that one!" Hermione shouted, jumping into the snow and picking up a handful of it herself. Harry laughed and charged forward to grab her. She was light enough to be picked up and flung over his shoulder and that's exactly what he did, laughing as she ordered him to put her down. Ignoring her completely, Harry carried her like that all the way to Hagrid's hut, putting her down far enough away so that the occupant of the home wouldn't see them. Harry laughed as she slapped him jokingly on the arm and feigned pain. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the hut, groaning when she saw it clearly.

"What?" Harry questioned, looking round.

"Look," Hermione replied, pointing to the door, and upon seeing Harry's confused look added, "Mistletoe."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Oh."

"Well…maybe we could just turn round and hope he doesn't notice we're here-"

"Harry! Hermione! God ter see ya!

"Bugger," Harry hissed, smiling up at the half giant.

"Come o'er to pay me a visit?"

"Well…a-actually we were just going for a walk-"

"May as well come in then," Hagrid called back, pulling his head in through the window.

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered, tugging her best friend to get him moving. Harry's face turned pale.

"W-what about the mistletoe-"

"Well do _you _see any way to get out of this one?" Hermione snapped.

"Uh…no not really."

"My point exactly." Harry nervously let Hermione pull him to the house, though he tried desperately to hang back and stall the moment for as long as possible. Hermione rounded on him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Is kissing me that bad?" she asked. Harry shook his head instantly, knowing there was nothing more that he'd rather do.

"Then what is wrong with you?"

"Well…won't it be a bit uncomfortable?" Hermione moved to stand in front of him and looked up at him, smiling.

"Don't worry. We don't have to actually kiss each other, we'll just wait until his back is turned and then step away, pretending we kissed." Harry nodded as Hermione lead him to the door, towards Hagrid's smiling form.

"'Ello you two. Come in, I jus' put the ket'l on." Harry was certain he saw his eyes flicker up to the look at the mistletoe, but dismissed the idea as stupid and followed Hermione to stand under the doorway. As soon as she took a step inside the house, she was thrown backwards into Harry and he struggled to catch her without falling down the steps into the snow.

"Oh yeah, enchanted mistletoe, that. Shoulda warned ya."

"Enchanted mistletoe?" Hermione questioned, sceptically.

"Can't step ou' from under it 'til ya kiss I'm afraid." Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked up at the stupid piece of enchanted plant hanging above the doorway. Harry looked at it too and then down at Hermione, worriedly. Her face had turned bright red and he was sure it wasn't just from the cold. Hagrid was humming merrily along with a Christmas song playing in the background.

"I thought you said we could just step out from under it?" Harry hissed.

"Yeah, well I didn't think it was enchanted, did I?" Hermione retorted.

"Hurry up, it's gettin' cold in 'ere," Hagrid complained from the other side of the hut before disappearing into a room to get something. Hermione glared at him before spinning round in Harry's arms so that she was facing him. He was sure that his heart was beating three times its normal rate and couldn't hear anything due to the blood rushing through his veins.

"May as well just get it over with," Hermione said, searching his face for any hint of what he was thinking. Harry gulped and nodded, inching his head closer to hers. Hermione's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, but she imitated his actions, until their faces were mere inches apart. Their breath mixed in the air as they breathed and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly before titling his head and pressing his lips to hers. Both of them jumped at the jolt that the contact sent through their body and Hermione gasped, giving Harry a chance to deepen the kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I recon I should 'ave…" Hagrid trailed off and Hermione quickly pulled away from her best friend, spinning round embarrassedly. Hagrid was trying very hard to suppress a grin and watched in amusement as Hermione's mouth opened a closed wordlessly.

"Tea?" Hermione stood rooted to the spot and swallowed hard, trying to calm her breathing down. Harry seemed to be having similar problems as he hadn't yet moved from his spot behind her.

"Well, are ya gonna have some tea o not?" Hagrid questioned, still smirking.

"Uh…right…tea," Harry stuttered, passing Hermione wordlessly and sitting at one of the chairs around Hagrid's table. Hermione looked over at him before forcing herself to walk forward and sit in the chair next to him. Hagrid walked over to the table with a teapot and a couple of mugs, beaming.

"So, how are ya both?" the half giant questioned, pouring them out a drink each.

"Uh, we're…uh…yeah, we're both fine," Harry stuttered, taking one of the cups.

"Tha's good. Like all yer presents?"

"Y-yeah, they were…great," Harry continued, unenthusiastically. Hagrid looked over at Hermione was still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"How 'bout you, 'Mione?" The seventh year Gryffindor looked up at him.

"Um…I…uh…yeah, presents…they were…err…yeah…" Her eyes locked onto Harry's and her cheeks turned an incredible shade of red, causing her to drop her gaze and sink down in her chair.

---

The two of them walked back to the castle in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they'd finally left Hagrid's hut, they had convinced him to take down the mistletoe, much to his disappointment and then they had hurried out the door. It was still light outside, and the two of them had gotten over their awkwardness enough to speak to the other without blushing.

Harry looked up at his best friend and took everything in, wondering why it had never occurred to him to kiss her before. Surely what he'd felt for her all these years had only been brotherly love? Or had it been something more? Had it been actual heartfelt love towards his best friend? Deciding to come back to that later, he bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, before dumping it on her head. Hermione stopped and looked round at him, smiling. Without warning she reached down and threw as much snow as she could in his direction. Harry laughed and shielded himself with his hands, soon realising that Hermione had run off towards the castle again.

"Oi! Come back! I'm not done with you yet!" Harry called, jokingly. Hermione looked round and when she saw him coming towards her, she shrieked and took off again. The first few times he tried to grab her, she managed to dodge him, soon ending up travelling in the opposite direction to the Entrance Hall and more or less towards the Black Lake. Harry tried to reach out for her a few more times, but soon abandoned the idea, instead throwing himself towards her and sending the two of them tumbling down the hill.

He was surprised to hear Hermione laughing, but soon joined in, feeling rather dizzy when the two of them came to a stop. Harry, unsurprisingly had landed on top of her.

"I have snow down my shirt now," Hermione moaned, her glare ruined by the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes," Harry replied. "But I have it down my trousers, and at the moment my arse is freezing." Hermione laughed.

"Poor, poor you. However will you survive?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll be making sure I'm alright." Hermione flushed, but smiled at him none the less.

"Maybe I'll just let you freeze," she replied.

"You wouldn't do that," Harry responded, resting his forehead against hers. "You love me to much to let me freeze."

"Hmmm," Hermione breathed, brushing her nose against his. "I think I do."

"In that case, I propose we sit by the fire, warming ourselves up-"

"Can't you come up with a more inventive way to warm us up?" Harry smirked, thinking of a thousand different ways the two of them could 'warm each other up', and Hermione blushed when she realised that she'd been flirting with her best friend for the past two minutes.

"This snow is very cold," Hermione whispered. "I don't think I can feel my hands any more, either." Harry looked up at her gloved hands, which he still had pinned to the floor. A think layer of snow had coated them, but he could see that her gloves were wet from the snow she had been throwing at him.

"I can't feel mine either," he replied, moving them up to intertwine their fingers while still pinning her down.

"I thought you were going to warm me up." Harry's eyes widened, but he smiled mischievously and pulled the glove on her left hand off, leaving it on the snowy ground. Hermione watched him curiously as he brought his hand up to her mouth and sucked each finger in turn. As soon as she felt his tongue slid along each one, she closed her eyes, regretful when he stopped and the cold air hit her hand once more. However, he proceeded to do the same to her other hand, letting her rest them on his chest when he was done.

"Are you warm enough yet?" Harry whispered into her ear, smirking when she shivered as his breath tickled her.

"No. Still a little cold." Harry studied her for a moment before reaching down with one of his hands and lifting his shirt up, only to place Hermione's hands on his abdomen afterwards. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to find an amused expression spread across his face. Deciding to play along, she ran her hands up to his chest, smirking when he sucked in a deep breath at the touch of her cold hands.

"You're making me feel a little cold now," Harry said.

"Does that mean it's my turn to warm you up?"

"Hmm…I think it does." Hermione smirked and brushed her nose against his once more before capturing his lips with hers. Harry smiled and pulled his gloves off, before hesitantly reaching under her shirt. As Hermione gasped, Harry took his opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring eagerly. When the need for oxygen become overwhelming, the two of them pulled away, breathing heavily. Harry smirked and nuzzled her cheek.

"I think I'm warm now."


End file.
